GIFT
by Oxytreza
Summary: UA, Lemon, attention les yeux! Gojyo est pdg d'entreprise et reçois un cadeau très spécial pour son anniversaire....


VEUILLEZ LIRE LE DISCLAIMER AVANT DE COMMENCER LA LECTURE, SVP.

Pairing : Allez, on se fait plaisir, mh ? Gojyo/Hakkai

Rating : M, muahahahahahaha ! C'est multi lemon ! C'est hot ! C'est yaoi !

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, UA, Catboy, smutness, langage vulgaire, OOC, placement de produit (je fais de la pub et je suis même pas payée, quelle misère) et long, loooooong OS parce que j'ai pas envie de défloper cette fic en plusieurs chapitres. Vous avez le droit de faire des pauses, j'ai mis des °°°° pour séparer les parties. XD

Ah oui, étant donné que ça se passe en Angleterre, il y a deux ou trois expressions anglaise, rien de bien méchant, ni que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre…

GIFT

S'il y avait bien une personne qui avait la belle vie à Londres, c'était le patron de la grande compagnie d'électronique Sha.

900 mètres carrés en duplex au « top floor » d'un building, vu sur la ville, une femme de ménage, un majordome, un chauffeur, poste important, personnel efficace et sympathique, bureau spacieux, salaire des plus…Honorable.

Une vie privée agréable aussi. Un frère gérant la compagnie implantée à New York toujours à l'écoute, de belles soirées avec des amis, de la bonne compagnie parfois la nuit, son physique de bachelor l'y aidait, mais toutefois, son boulot ne lui permettait pas tant que ça les folies... Mais Sha Gojyo ne s'attendait vraiment pas au tournant que prit brutalement sa vie le jour de son anniversaire en Novembre 2005.

Il avait passé sa journée à travailler, comme à son habitude, géré l'économie de la compagnie, conclut de gros contrats, prit des rendez-vous tout en marchant à grands pas le long des couloirs en direction de diverses réunions, poursuivit par sa secrétaire Miss Yaone qui tentait de tout noter tout en suivant l'allure vive de son boss.

À la fin de la journée, il était en trait de ranger quelques papiers dans sa sacoche lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Il leva les yeux et invita la personne à entrer. Miss Yaone glissa la tête par l'entrebâillement et sourit.

« On peut vous déranger un peu, Mister Sha ?

-Allez-y. Qui 'on' ?

Yaone ouvrit la porte en grand du bureau, derrière elle se tenait le chef du département ventes, Mister Kogaiji et sa propre secrétaire, Miss Shunrei. Il y avait également quelques autres employés. Gojyo haussa haut les sourcils et interrogea du regard sa secrétaire. Elle joignit les mains.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Mister !

Gojyo sentit sa mâchoire frapper son bureau. Comment diable ses employés avaient-ils appris sa date de naissance ? Il secoua la tête et se leva, lissa la veste de son costume gris anthracite. Il sourit à la petite compagnie qui se tenait à sa porte.

-C'est très aimable, merci…

-Nous nous sommes cotisés pour vous offrir un cadeau, Mister. Votre chauffeur et vos aides domestiques ont participé aussi.

-Huh…Quoi ?

-Hm-mh.

Kogaiji, qui était assez proche de son patron, prit la parole :

-On s'est permis, boss… Ça nous faisait plaisir de vous faire plaisir.

-Ah… Merci beaucoup… Et… C'est quoi ?

Gojyo était légèrement anxieux quant au cadeau qu'avaient choisi ses employés.

-C'est dans votre voiture, patron. Répondit Kogaiji avec un sourire carnassier. Gojyo se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise. Il hocha la tête et ramassa sa sacoche.

-Et bien…Sur ce, je vais y aller…

Ses employés s'écartèrent et se dispersèrent, lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire. Il hocha la tête.

-Et ne travaillez pas trop tard…ça va être le rush à la bourse bientôt, ne vous privez pas de sommeil… Ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Et tandis que les portes se refermaient sur les visages radieux des gens derrière, il pensa que _ça_, ça faisait de lui un bon boss.

Une fois au parking, il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers sa voiture. Au bout de l'allée, il devina la tête blonde de son chauffeur, appuyé à la portière en train de fumer. En entendant le bruit des pas de son employeur, il se retourna et écrasa sa cigarette au sol. Il fit le tour de la voiture et se plaça pour ouvrir la porte au roux. Gojyo ralentit et demanda de loin :

-Bonjour Sanzo…Dites… Il y a quelque chose dans la voiture ?

Les lèvres maigres de Sanzo s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur. Il n'avait jamais été très respectueux. Mais intelligent et avisé.

-Plus ou moins, _sir_.

Pourquoi donc fallait-il qu'il teinte ce mot d'ironie profonde ? Pensa Gojyo en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'arrêta devant la portière et regarda le blond qui le regardait en retour innocemment.

Il soupira et fit un signe de menton. Le blond lui ouvrit donc la portière, et Gojyo se pencha pour entrer dans sa voiture.

-Hello, Master, et joyeux anniversaire. Fit une voix sensuelle de l'intérieur de la voiture.

Gojyo leva lentement les yeux, toujours à l'extérieur de sa voiture, bien qu'il ait un pied à l'intérieur.

Un Catboy se tenait langoureusement assis sur la banquette arrière.

°°°°

Gojyo avait déjà entendu parler de ces créatures. C'était une race naturelle mi-chat mi-homme (ou mi-femme…), très puissante et qui pouvait se révéler dangereuse. Personne ne pouvait les domestiquer contre leur gré, personne ne pouvait les forcer. Ce qui expliquait le fait que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et pour longtemps encore, ils n'avaient pas été réduits à l'état d'esclavage ou de domestique, étant donné que la plupart des humains les considéraient comme inférieurs, bien que le contraire soit plus vrai… Les Catboys et les Catgirls étaient infiniment plus intelligents et plus fort que n'importe quel humain. L'armée américaine avait même songé à les utiliser comme commando d'élite. Ils avaient vite déchanté.

L'autre point important de ces créatures…

-Ahh, quand on m'avait dit que je devais m'occuper d'un PDG, je m'attendais à voir un vieil homme moche, mais en fait vous êtes très beau, Master…

…Était qu'ils avaient tendance à avoir une libido assez élevée.

°°°°

Gojyo ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche et la referma tout autant de fois avant de la fermer définitivement. Certes, ce Catboy était beau. Il avait des cheveux soyeux courts et bruns, qui retombaient légèrement sur ses yeux vert émeraude, qui, si on regardait de plus près, étaient fendus d'une pupille verticale qui se dilatait en fonction du taux de lumière présent. Comme il faisait sombre dans la voiture, ses pupilles étaient dilatées presque à l'extrême, lui donnant un air affamé et pressé.

Évidemment, deux oreilles pointues de couleur claires, entre le beige et le gris dépassaient de ses cheveux foncés, et il n'avait pas d'oreille humaine. À la place, il y avait juste ses cheveux qui retombaient et couvraient ses tempes. L'intérieur de ses oreilles était rosé et la chair était légèrement translucide : on voyait de la lumière en transparence. Gojyo vit également une longue queue soyeuse, de la même couleur que les oreilles, toutefois avec le bout du même pigment que ses cheveux bruns. Elle se balançait doucement le long de la banquette, frappant de temps en temps le sol poussiéreux de la voiture.

Il portait également un grand manteau de couleur prune, dont les bords des manches et du col, ainsi que sur toute la longueur de l'ouverture et du bas du manteau étaient garnis de fourrure de mouton rouge, les long poils ondulés caressant la peau diaphane de l'hybride. Autour de son cou mince était bouclé un collier de cuir bordeaux avec un grelot doré accroché dessus, teintant à chaque mouvement fluide du Catboy.

Le roux se tourna vers Sanzo qui le regardait avec une lueur rieuse dans le regard, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Que… Commença l'homme d'affaire, mais la voix mélodieuse du Catboy le coupa :

-Vous n'allez pas rentrer, Master?

Goddamnit, pouvait-il arrêter de l'appeler comme ça ? Il hésita, mais Sanzo lui donna un léger coup de coude pour lui dire de s'installer, qu'on ne perde pas de temps pour rentrer à la maison, hein…

Gojyo abdiqua et se glissa dans la voiture, se tenant plus ou moins à distance du brun qui le dévorait du regard. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se mettre complètement à l'écart, le temps de mettre les choses au clair avec son chauffeur, l'animal avait déjà fondu sur lui et coulait sa main le long de sa poitrine, sous la veste Kenzo.

-Mmh, Master, vous avez vraiment l'air bien bâti… Ronronna-t-il _littéralement_. Gojyo bégaya désespérément et, s'adressant à Sanzo, tout en tentant de retirer la main baladeuse de sous son vêtement :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Jura-t-il, roulant des yeux en direction du Catboy pour lui intimer d'attendre, au moins ! Qu'il comprenne la situation !

-Votre cadeau d'anniversaire, _sir_. Ironisa Sanzo.

-Hein ?... La voix de Gojyo était faible. C'était ça ce que ses employés, les traites, lui avaient offert ? Il resta complètement sidéré pendant un moment et s'exclama, réfrénant les baisers que déposait déjà le chat dans son cou :

-Comment ont-ils su que…Er…J'appréciais les hommes ?

-C'est moi qui leur ai parlé de votre goût pour la compagnie masculine, _sir_. Répondit Sanzo en lui jetant un regard toujours aussi moqueur.

Gojyo eut vraiment, vraiment envie de frapper son chauffeur. Il revint en la présente situation lorsque le brun occupa son champ de vision en se collant à lui, la voix geignante.

-Mais Masteeeer, je ne suis pas à votre goût ? Il avait les canines un peu plus longues que celles des humains lambdas.

Gojyo se demanda s'il faisait exprès de prendre ce ton de petite fille. À en juger son sourire félin, oui, c'était le cas. Il tourna les yeux vers l'homme serré contre lui qui lui souriait de façon gourmande. Le roux déglutit.

-Et bien…

Déjà, fermer la vitre teintée qui séparait la banquette arrière du chauffeur. Gojyo s'empressa de le faire, peu désireux de se donner en spectacle devant son employé. Le compartiment arrière de la voiture était spacieux, on avait largement la place de s'asseoir en tailleur au milieu du parquet. Il était construit sur le modèle des taxis anglais : une longue banquette dans le sens de la voiture et un siège qui tournait le dos au conducteur et se présentait de face au côté droit de la banquette. Gojyo était assis du côté gauche.

Une fois qu'il fut définitivement coupé de son arrogant chauffeur, il put se concentrer sur la créature qui se frottait à présent contre lui. For god's sake. Gojyo était déjà en érection. Il rentra un peu le ventre, soucieux de ne pas montrer sa gêne et demanda d'une voix qu'il voulait stable :

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Hakkai, Master.

-Laisse tomber le 'Master', pour commencer.

-Ça ne vous plait pas ?

-Ça me met mal à l'aise.

Hakkai se lécha les lèvres. Oh god, il portait du gloss translucide.

-Ensuite…D'où viens-tu ?

-Si vous me demandez si je suis un prostitué, je suis plus que ça. Fit Hakkai en arborant une moue boudeuse. Il reprit :

-On me paye certes pour passer une nuit avec quelqu'un, mais je demande de grosses sommes d'argent et je peux dire non quand je veux…Et la grosse différence, c'est que si le client est beau, j'ai toujours envie.

Gojyo le fixa du coin de l'œil. Hakkai rejeta la tête en arrière, ses cheveux volant autour de son front.

-Pour vous, c'est une occasion spéciale, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit oui à vos amis.

-Spéciale ?

-Quel âge avez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Gojyo déglutit de nouveau.

-22 ans.

-Oh. Vous êtes jeune pour être déjà directeur d'une grande compagnie comme ça.

-C'est l'héritage de mon père. Marmonna Gojyo en haussant les épaules. Hakkai fit de même. Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Hakkai se rapprocha encore de son client.

-Master, souffla-t-il chaudement dans le creux de l'oreille du roux, Et si nous commencions les choses sérieuses ?

Gojyo déglutit une troisième fois et poussa un couinement de surprise en sentant que Hakkai le caressait à travers son pantalon.

-Vous en avez envie, n'est-ce pas ? Susurra l'hybride. Soudain sa main se retira et Gojyo poussa un grognement de dépit. Hakkai se pencha sur le côté et attrapa une bouteille de champagne français ainsi que deux flûtes en verre.

Il s'assit à califourchon sur et face à Gojyo, lui tendant la bouteille pour qu'il l'ouvre. Gojyo s'exécuta et remplit les deux flûtes avant de reposer la bouteille dans le bac à glace. Hakkai lui en offrit une et se coula tout contre lui, ronronnant dans son cou. Gojyo but d'une traite son champagne. Après tout, Hakkai était là pour lui faire passer une agréable nuit, pourquoi s'en passer ? De plus, il ne pouvait nier que son érection était très, très douloureuse. De la sueur commençait à glisser le long de ses tempes.

-À votre santé, Master.

Le brun avala à petit gorgées son alcool, souriant derrière son verre. Puis il posa sa flûte sur le côté et se pencha en avant, le dos cambré et les fesses en arrière. Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles du roux qui laissa échapper un gémissement. Sa main droite s'enroula autour de la nuque du Catboy et le tira vers lui pour sceller leurs lèvres. Hakkai poussa un soupir de satisfaction et poussa sa langue contre la barrière de dents du PDG. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche et se laissa glisser sur la banquette, son autre main posée sur la hanche de l'autre homme (?). La langue d'Hakkai était douce et souple, chaude contre celle du chef d'entreprise. Ce dernier se fondit complètement dans les sensations, soupirant et gémissant devant l'habilité buccale de son cadeau. Les mains dudit cadeau se nouèrent dans ses longs cheveux pourpres et les bouts de ses doigts s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans son crâne. Cela lui permit d'apprendre que les ongles des Catboy étaient également un peu plus longs que ceux des humains, sans être pointus. Juste assez pour donner la sensation aigue là où ils s'enfonçaient.

Gojyo sentit quelque chose glisser autour de sa cheville et il mit un moment à comprendre que c'était la queue du chat. Elle balayait la poussière avec de léger « thud thud » de temps en temps.

Hakkai se décolla de lui avec un autre soupir satisfait, pour aussitôt s'attaquer à son cou, mordillant et léchant à la façon des chats la peau qui dépassait de son col. Apparemment peu appréciateur de la cravate, le brun la dénoua hâtivement, la desserra et ouvrit le col de la chemise pour avoir plus d'accès. Gojyo grogna de plaisir en sentant la morsure gourmande sur sa clavicule.

Après plusieurs coupes de champagne Hakkai chevauchaient doucement Gojyo, habits toujours en place, juste pour profiter de la friction. Gojyo avait enroulé ses bras autour de la taille mince du Catboy et grognait de plaisir dans son cou. Il n'allait pas tarder à venir dans son pantalon, si ça continuait comme ça. Pourquoi n'arrivait-on pas à l'appartement ? Hakkai sembla sentir son impatiente et chuchota :

-Vous êtes pressé, Master?

Gojyo grogna et ses mains se glissèrent autour du cou du brun pour descendre sur son torse.

Hakkai leva les mains à son tour et défit hâtivement les attaches de son manteau. Gojyo manqua de s'étouffer en voyant que l'hybride était nu dessous.

Et damned, il était bien foutu. Sa peau était lisse et blanche, douce au toucher, son torse plat et bien dessiné, on devinait au toucher qu'il était plutôt musclé, ses hanches légèrement saillantes, mais ça ne faisait qu'accentuer sa minceur, ses cuisses bien en chair et ses jambes longues, looongues et fuselées.

Le brun se colla entièrement à son maître d'un soir, ouvrant désespérément sa chemise du haut jusqu'au bas, afin de plaquer leurs deux torses l'un contre l'autre. Gojyo serra un peu plus l'autre homme de ses bras et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Son érection le faisait souffrir horriblement. Il gémissait au moindre mouvement qui frottait ou appuyait son sexe contre sa braguette. Soudain, il baissa la main et déboucla comme il pouvait (car ce n'est pas aisé à une seule main…) sa ceinture et défit sa braguette. Hakkai le regardait aux yeux écarquillés, affamés et gourmands.

Gojyo voulut enrouler sa main autour de sa verge mais le Catboy fut plus rapide : il glissa avec grâce sur le plancher, à genoux entre les jambes de l'homme et posa ses mains, pressant doucement, sur les haut des cuisses du roux. Il leva les yeux vers Gojyo, un sourire pervers étalé d'une oreille féline à l'autre, qui bougeaient de temps en temps.

-Laissez-moi faire. Ronronna-t-il en baissant la tête.

Gojyo hoqueta et dû rejeter la tête en arrière sur le haut de la banquette. Hakkai était…Incroyable. Parfait. Juste ce qu'il lui fallait en ce moment. Il poussa un râle rauque en sentant que le brun l'avait entièrement pris en bouche, mouvant sa langue le long de son sexe, invitant parfois ses dents pour de légers mordillements. Il enfonça ses doigts dans la masse soyeuse des cheveux du brun et maintint sa tête contre son bassin, comme s'il avait peur que le chat ne s'en aille brusquement de la voiture en marche.

-Hmm…

-C'est bon, Master ?

-Nh… Ouais…N'arrête pas… Grogna-t-il en fermant les yeux et en rejetant encore plus la tête en arrière. La voix du brun lui parvenait toujours, puisque celui-ci s'occupait à présent de donner à son intimité le même genre coups de langue rapides et brefs qu'il avait prodigué à son cou. Gojyo expira lentement par les narines pour essayer de calmer son cœur et ses nerfs.

-Mmh, Master, vous êtes _vraiment_ bien bâtis. Je suis sûr que je vais adorer vous avoir en moi… Susurra Hakkai en embrassant le bout du sexe qu'il était en train de combler.

Gojyo grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui ressemblait fort à une appréciation et ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la tête du brun.

Soudain la voiture freina brusquement, et Gojyo manqua de se cogner sur la vitre qui le séparait du conducteur. Il râla tandis que la vitre en question s'ouvrit pour que la tête hilare de Sanzo lui annonce :

-Nous sommes arrivés, _sir_.

-D'accords, d'accords… Grommela Gojyo. Hakkai se redressa avec toujours autant de grâce, conférée par ses gênes félines. Le businessman referma son pantalon à toute vitesse, et si les érections pouvaient crier d'indignation et de douleur, il était sûr que la sienne aurait poussé un véritable hurlement à ce moment. Il s'extirpa de sa voiture, tenant d'une main sa sacoche, de l'autre Hakkai. Ce dernier tenait dans sa main libre la bouteille de champagne qui n'était pas vide.

Le roux courut presque jusqu'au hall de son immeuble (laissant Sanzo garer la voiture en ricanant), une immense tour de verre, vu sur Hyde Park et grande technologie. Son appartement occupait les deux derniers étages, l'ascenseur les y emmenant à condition d'avoir une clé spéciale. Gojyo s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, plaquant Hakkai à lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Le brun commençait à montrer des signes d'impatience, lui-même était dur et il se pressait avec complaisance à grand renfort de gémissements contre le corps de son futur amant, le grelot de son collier tintant en rythme. Il lui murmurait des choses tellement brûlantes et provocantes à l'oreille du roux que celui-ci ne pouvait que fermer les yeux et laisser son corps réagir violemment à ces paroles.

-Mh, j'ai tellement envie de vous sentir bouger en moi, profond, loin, fort… Vous allez me rendre complètement fou, j'en suis sûr…

-Nhg… Pouvait seulement répondre l'autre. Son cerveau semblait sérieusement hors service. Pas très grave, dans la mesure où il n'en avait pas besoin pour bouger son bassin.

Ils étaient déjà moitié à terre, à moitié déshabillés et s'embrassaient furieusement lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le grand living-room de Gojyo. Celui-ci recula dans l'appartement, tenant par les mains le Catboy à bout de bras, afin de contempler sa beauté. L'animal semblait peu intéressé par les fastes que présentait l'habitation, il dévorait de ses yeux verts brillants celui qui allait le satisfaire, ses pupilles rétractées au maximum à cause de la lumière vive et de l'excitation. Un sourire carnassier révélait ses crocs, prêt à déchirer l'ennemi s'il le fallait. Gojyo lui lâcha la main et c'est seulement à ceux moment qu'Hakkai regarda autour de lui, un sourcil levé en signe d'appréciation.

-Oh, vous êtes riche. Murmura-t-il en faisant le tour du canapé en cuir noir, signé Corbusier. Gojyo retirait sa veste et ses chaussures et les abandonnant dans le chemin. Il chercha des yeux Ririn, sa femme de chambre et Gokû, son majordome.

À ce moment même, son iPhone (véritable ordinateur taille mini, jouet pour les adultes) sonna dans la poche intérieur de sa veste. Il sursauta et tourna la tête vers Hakkai qui commençait à rouvrir son manteau, se dirigeant vers l'immense baie vitrée qui faisait toute la longueur du mur et donnait une vue plongeante et directe sur le centre d'Hyde Park. Gojyo dû dégluer ses yeux du postérieur du brun qui ondulait avec tentation quand il marchait. Il se précipita sur son téléphone et répondit à bout de souffle :

-Allô ?

-_Sir_, Gokû et Ririn ne sont pas là ce soir, ils ont pris un jour de congé pour que vous puissiez profiter de votre cadeau et je vais en faire de même. Vous vous en sortirez ? Se moqua Sanzo à l'autre bout du fil. Gojyo grogna et marmotta quelque chose comme « oui, oui… » Et raccrocha au nez de son chauffeur, dont il entendait le ricanement.

°°°°

Il jeta l'appareil sur le tas que formait sa veste et ses yeux retournèrent goulûment à la dévoration du corps de son chat.

Oh God. Il était vraiment trop sexy. Son manteau avait glissé de ses épaules, les dénudant et reposait en équilibre dans le creux de ses coudes, les pans du bas tombant lourdement autour de ses jambes. Ses mains étaient posées à plat contre la vitre et il regardait le Park avec le front appuyé contre la vitre.

Gojyo décela un peu de tristesse dans cette attitude. Ses oreilles duveteuses étaient basses et sa queue immobile, le bout un peu recourbé sur le parquet en croisillons.

Le roux se rapprocha de l'hybride et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, chuchotant dans son oreille :

-Tu aimes la vue ?

-Oui. Répondit Hakkai en fermant les yeux, frissonnant contre le corps chaud de son client. Il appuya sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de l'homme et un grognement de contentement s'échappa de sa gorge. Gojyo leva le nez et câlina juste l'arrière de l'oreille de chat à côté de lui, juste à la base. Hakkai fit un bond entre ses bras et ses hanches donnèrent un coup dans le vide involontaire.

-Aah, Master !

Gojyo, qui avait pratiquement fit un bond de trois mètre lui-même à la réaction du Catboy, bafouilla :

-Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Au contraire, je suis très sensible des oreilles… Et de la queue. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. Gojyo sentit un sourire naître sur ses propres lèvres.

-Vraiment ? Tout en disant ce mot, il rapprocha Hakkai contre lui et entreprit de gratouiller l'arrière de l'oreille, comme on pourrait avec l'animal à part entière. La réaction du brun fut immédiate. Il se cambra brutalement avec un feulement de plaisir et un long râle sortit d'entre ses lèvres, provenant du fond de sa gorge. Il gigota dans l'emprise de son futur amant et se mit à ronronner. Gojyo sourit contre le velours de la fourrure claire et planta un baiser sur le bout de l'oreille, ce qui fit frissonner le brun, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Soudain, il se retourna, et son manteau glissa totalement avec le mouvement, et il Gojyo dû reculer pour ne pas se cogner le front avec son hybride. Hakkai s'avança vers lui, les yeux affamés de nouveau. Gojyo continua d'avancer à reculons, prenant garde de ne pas de cogner dans les meubles. Le chat le suivait, complètement nu mis à part son collier, son érection se dressant en quête d'intentions.

Gojyo porta la main à son col déjà défait pour retirer complètement la cravate, la laisser glisser à terre, avant d'envoyer sa chemise froissée la rejoindre. Ses doigts tremblaient un peu et il eu du mal à défaire son ceinturon, mais l'objet abandonna la lutte et le pantalon tomba en tas autour de ses chevilles. Il en sortit d'un pas, toujours à reculons, retira ses chaussettes (un peu en équilibre de façon ridicule sur un pied, mais après tout… Personne n'y faisait attention) et fut enfin entièrement nu à son tour.

Les yeux verts du Catboy couraient le long de son corps, comme s'il ne savait par où commencer à regarder. Il se lécha les lèvres, encore brillantes du gloss qu'il avait mit le matin même.

Gojyo jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit que l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, où se trouvait la chambre, n'était plus très loin. Il se retourna vers le brun et tendit la main dans sa direction. Hakkai la prit et se serra contre le torse bien façonné du patron d'entreprise, frottant le bout de son nez contre son cou. Gojyo le tira en arrière et chercha à tâtons le mur de l'escalier, afin de monter avec un guide, sans se casser la binette, mordillant la chair tendre de l'épaule du Catboy.

Dès qu'Hakkai vit qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, il posa ses mains à plat sur la poitrine du roux et le poussa en arrière de façon à ce qu'il tombe allongé sur le dos sur le lit. Ce dernier sourit et un gémissement fit son chemin dans sa gorge lorsque l'hybride s'assit à califourchon, son grelot tintant avec force.

Gojyo leva les mains et pressa les hanches osseuses tout en donnant de léger coup de bassin. Hakkai rejeta la tête en arrière, un long ronronnement glissant d'entre ses lèvres.

-Master… Gémit-il en se baissant, se plaquant ainsi contre Gojyo, les fesses levées en arrière. Il lécha goulûment l'oreille du roux et repris, le souffle haletant :

-Master… Je n'en peux plus, prenez-moi…

Gojyo répondit par un grognement affirmatif avant d'envahir la bouche du Catboy avec sa langue. Tout en l'embrassant passionnément, il tendit la main sur le côté et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il fouilla à l'aveuglette dedans et en sortit une boîte de préservatifs lubrifiés.

En ouvrant les yeux, il vit que Hakkai avait suivit le mouvement de sa main et ses yeux s'étaient plissés de plaisir. Les crocs de l'animal se plantèrent légèrement dans la lèvre inférieure du PDG et mordillèrent sensuellement l'endroit. Gojyo grogna de plaisir et posa la boîte qu'il venait de sortir sur la table de nuit. Il remit sa main sur la hanche du brun et roula de façon à être allongé sur lui. Il frotta leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre et le Catboy se cambra avec un feulement de plaisir pur. Gojyo enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Hakkai et donna un coup de langue sur la peau couverte de suer, l'odeur musquée lui envoyant directement une onde électrique dans le pubis.

Affamé, il se pressa contre Hakkai avec un long grognement sourd et lui murmura : « Je vais te faire hurler de plaisir, tu vas voir…

-Mmh…Je n'en doute pas… Haleta le brun sous lui, faisant le dos rond pour presser son sexe le plus possible contre celui de son maître d'un soir.

Gojyo tendit la main et ouvrit à l'aveuglette la boîte et en sortit un préservatif. Il ramena son bras contre lui et son poignet fut intercepté par les mains de l'hybride. Celui-ci planta ses magnifiques yeux verts dans ceux brillants de l'homme d'affaire et murmura :

-Laissez-moi faire… Master.

Gojyo hocha la tête et déglutit. Son cadeau était vraiment le meilleur cadeau qu'il avait eu depuis longtemps. Et de plus, son cerveau était en mode Off.

Surtout lorsque le brun déroula la protection sur sa virilité on ne peut plus tendue… Avec sa bouche. Gojyo dû se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang et faire un grand effort pour ne pas jouir directement à cause du contact. Il agrippa les épaules du chat et griffa la peau blanche à cet endroit. Hakkai fit un long « Mmmh » plaisant qui vibra douloureusement dans le membre de Gojyo.

Le brun força doucement et petit à petit son maître à s'allonger sur le dos, la tête au pied du lit, sa langue courant avec agilité le long du muscle durci. La respiration de Gojyo se bloqua dans ses poumons et il gémit.

-Hakkai… Stop… Sinon ça va être fini avant même que l'on ait commencé… Supplia-t-il. Le Catboy leva les yeux vers lui –Oh, ces yeux !- et un sourire dévoila ses canines aiguisées.

-À votre service, Master.

Il se redressa et se pressa contre le ventre du roux, cambré au maximum et appuyé sur ses mains, plantées de chaque côté des épaules de son vis-à-vis. Il susurra d'une voix mielleuse :

-Alors…Dans quelle position me voulez-vous ? Sur le dos, le ventre, à quatre pattes, à genoux, sur le côté, en cuillère, debout, même ? Comme vous voulez. Comme vous _me_ voulez.

Gojyo dû se remettre de la foule de position qui venaient de défiler dans sa tête, toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres. Mais pour l'instant, il n'en voulait qu'une seule, une que Hakkai n'avait pas cité…

-Chevauche-moi. Dit-il, le souffle court mais le regard très sérieux, plantés dans les deux orbes vertes de l'hybride. Les dudites orbes s'agrandirent légèrement et se teintèrent de luxure.

-Oh yes. Master.

Il se souleva et se mit à genoux, ses rotules de part et d'autre de la taille de l'humain. Celui-ci se redressa sur les coudes et le bout de ses doigts effleura les cuisses laiteuses du brun, provoquant des frissons le long de la peau douce. Le Catboy laissa sa main gauche glisser le long de son ventre, son grelot émettant un tintement léger lorsqu'il se pencha en avant, sa main droite passée entre ses cuisses sous lui pour guider son seme en lui.

Les ongles courts du boss se plantèrent dans les cuisses qu'ils caressaient lorsque Gojyo sentit son sexe emprisonné dans un étau de chair brûlant et étroit. Un miaulement au-dessus de lui indiqua que le Catboy semblait apprécier le contact.

Les yeux foncés et exotiques se levèrent vers le visage blanc, excepté les deux patchs cramoisis des joues.

Oh my. Le chat était tout simplement la luxure et la sensualité personnifiées. Ses paupières étaient lourdes de désir, ses lèvres gonflées entrouvertes sur sa langue rose qui dardait de temps en temps pour humecter les lèvres susnommées, desséchées par son souffle rapide. Ses oreilles duveteuses étaient aplaties le long de son crâne, le bout tressaillant vivement toutes les quelques secondes. Sa queue animale était tendue et contractée, parfois bougeant brusquement, touchant les pieds du patron d'entreprise. Il ne bougeait pas encore, mais Gojyo sentait déjà les pulsations de son cœur à travers son sexe. Il battait vite. Le sien aussi, d'ailleurs.

Il se lécha les lèvres à son tour et sa main droite remonta le long de la cuisse sensible pour aller caresser la hanche adjointe. Il sourit.

-Tu es tout simplement magnifique. J'ai très envie de te baiser jusqu'à en mourir.

Les dents blanches du Catboy furent de nouveau dévoilées.

-Je n'attends que ça… Répondit-il tandis qu'une goutte de sueur glissait le long de sa joue et tombait sur sa main gauche, toujours posée à plat sur son ventre plat. Gojyo se mordit la lèvre pour la énième fois de la soirée.

Il attrapa le poignet gauche du chat et le guida à venir sur sa poitrine, puis fit de même avec le droit, obligeant l'hybride à s'appuyer des deux mains sur son torse.

-Comme ça. Lève un peu tes jolies fesse fermes… Parfait. Et maintena-HNG ! Fuck !

Le brun n'avait pas attendu l'accord du roux pour se mettre à bouger, beaucoup trop pressé pour se permettre une seconde de plus. Il avait levé le bassin et l'avait rabattu avec force sur la virilité de son partenaire, rejetant la tête en arrière en même temps.

Gojyo n'avait même plus d'air pour gémir ou pousser des râles. La bouche grande ouverte, il regardait Hakkai monter et descendre sur son sexe avec affamement et précipitation, miaulant de plaisir et se cambrant au maximum.

-Aah, Maître, j'étais persuadé que… Oh… Vous alliez me-NYAH !... Rendre fou !

Gojyo prit une grande inspiration et réussit à connecter ses deux neurones restants pour attraper les hanches du Catboy et guider son rythme, le forçant à ralentir.

S'il repoussait un de ses « nyah » félins, il allait mourir, c'était sûr.

Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas du goût de l'animal, qui se débattit pour garder son rythme infernal. Gojyo tint bon et haleta :

-Ralenti, je veux… Nngggh… Profiter de toi.

-Vous avez toute la nuit, Master… S'il vous plait, laissez-moi me rassasier, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas pris de plaisir !

La surprise fit lâcher les hanches osseuses à Gojyo. Longtemps ? Il est vrai que Hakkai était un prostitué de luxe capricieux, il l'avait dit, mais…

Un coup de bassin particulièrement vicieux le coupa dans ses réflexions et il dû pousser un cri rauque, presque bestial, de plaisir. Il ramena ses yeux sur la créature qui bougeait sur lui de nouveau avec frénésie.

-Han, Master… Gémit-il, et à ce moment, on aurait presque pu lire de la soumission sur son visage.

Cela envoya un coup de plaisir complètement inattendu à Gojyo qui se redressa brusquement, s'asseyant sur son séant d'un seul mouvement. Cela sembla surprendre le Catboy qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un se relève aussi facilement de sa poigne (car les Catboy et Catgirls étaient aussi dotés d'une force monstrueuse).

Il sembla également surpris lorsqu'il se retrouva plaqué au lit sur le dos, les jambes écartées par les mains du roux qui les tenait aux chevilles, presque assailli de violents coups de butoirs désespérés.

Gojyo gémissait son nom dans son cou, son souffle brûlant presque la peau diaphane et rougie.

-Oh Hakkai… Hakkaiiii…

Le Catboy poussa un feulement de plaisir et se cambra, s'appuyant sur les avant-bras afin de soulever son bassin au maximum, l'offrant le plus possible à son amant.

-Oh God ! Jappa Gojyo en donnant un coup de hanche incontrôlé, ce qui fit gémir très fort le brun. Ce dernier soupira et libéra ses chevilles de l'emprise du roux, enroulant ainsi ses longues jambes fines et élégantes autour de sa taille, le pressant d'aller plus vite et plus fort.

-Master… Plus loin…Allez-y…MMH…Oh, vous êtes tellement bon !

Gojyo grogna et mordit la chair tendre du cou du brun pour y laisser un suçon. Hakkai se mit à ronronner.

-Oh oui, faites-moi vôtre, je suis à vous, entièrement à vous… Chuchota-t-il, gourmand, à l'oreille du roux. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et marqua le plus de peau qu'il pouvait joindre sans cesser ses mouvements, ni les ralentir.

Hakkai leva les bras brusquement et entoura le cou du boss. Il était entièrement pris au piège, pour ainsi dire, serré entre les cuisses et les bras blancs, couverts de sueurs, de l'hybride qui le pressait contre lui.

-Hakkai… Haleta-t-il en se redressant afin de regarder dans les yeux son cadeau, Hakkai, je vais jouir…

Le brun ouvrit la bouche et donna un long coup de langue sensuel sur la joue échauffée du roux.

-Moi aussi… Venez en moi, maître…

Gojyo ferma les yeux et poussa un long râle.

Il lui suffit que trois coups encore de hanche avant de se libérer avec un cri provenant du fond de sa gorge, rejetant la tête en arrière, offrant ainsi son cou aux crocs de l'hybride qui les planta d'un coup vif de mâchoire avant de faire le dos rond avec ce qui ressemblait fortement à un grognement de chat et d'atteindre l'orgasme, éjaculant entre leurs ventres.

°°°°

Hakkai s'était pelotonné contre le flanc du roux, sa longue queue soyeuse balayant les draps derrière lui. Gojyo le regardait avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, satisfait et repu. Le Catboy jouait avec la pointe de chez cheveux flamboyants.

-La couleur est magnifique… Murmura-t-il soudainement. Gojyo baissa les yeux sur lui.

-C'est une dégénérescence héréditaire. Ma mère avait la même couleur de cheveux.

Hakkai leva ses magnifiques yeux verts sur lui, cette fois calmes et doux, bien qu'une pointe de malice soit encore visible. Il sourit et ronronna en se collant délicieusement contre la peau encore moite de l'humain :

-C'était tellement extraordinaire, Master…

-Mmh… Effectivement. Tu es de loin le meilleur partenaire que j'ai jamais eu.

L'hybride sourit fièrement.

-On me le dit souvent.

Gojyo leva la main et lui caressa les oreilles, prit d'un brusque élan de tendresse. Hakkai ferma les yeux et son sourire s'élargit, se serrant un peu plus contre le torse de l'autre homme.

-Que penses-tu d'une bonne douche ? Demanda soudainement Gojyo en se redressant sur un coude. À ces mots, Hakkai se crispa entre ses bras et fit la grimace, rouvrant les yeux.

-Je n'aime pas être mouillé. Gronda-t-il en roulant des yeux. Gojyo ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça terriblement mignon.

-Vraiment ?

-Hm.

-Alors tu ne te laves jamais ?

-Je fais régulièrement ma toilette, s'offusqua l'animal en se redressant à demi à son tour. Puis il ajouta : Je me lave toujours à la toute fin de la journée. Quand je sais que je suerais plus…

Il sourit d'une façon engageante et fit un petit rond autour du mamelon droit de Gojyo. Celui-ci sentit sa respiration trembler et il sourit :

-Mais c'est toujours agréable les douches… Et puis on peut faire plein de choses dedans.

Les yeux émeraude s'illuminèrent.

-Vraiment ?

-… Vraiment. Quoi, tu n'as jamais fait de petites gâteries à tes clients sous le pommeau de la douche ?

Hakkai détourna les yeux.

-Non. Je ne restais jamais très longtemps.

Son regard revint à son maître actuel. Ses doigts glissèrent légèrement le long de son torse basané et il sourit, un sourire de prédateur félin.

-Alors, Master ? On y va ?

°°°°

Gojyo soupira, la bouche de Hakkai contre ses hanches. Le jet de la douche était brûlant et faisait rougir sa peau au niveau de l'épaule, mais il s'en fichait.

Il remarqua que le Catboy faisait une grimace à chaque fois qu'il sentait le liquide toucher sa peau, mais restait collé à son maître. Finalement, il le prit en bouche et entreprit de le gâter correctement, non pas à la va-vite à l'arrière d'une voiture.

La tête du roux tomba en arrière et frappa le carrelage avec un léger « Thud » et un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Il entortilla ses doigts dans les cheveux sombre et se cambra légèrement, bougeant en rythme dans la bouche de l'hybride.

Celui-ci émit un son étouffé et s'agrippa encore plus aux hanches de son maître, enroulant ses bras atour de sa taille, vorace. Gojyo émit un sifflement entre ses dents serrées et ses mains se contractèrent violemment sur le crâne de l'hybride qui se contenta de presser un peu plus son visage contre les hanches du roux en réponse.

Tandis que le Catboy s'occupait à le satisfaire des meilleures intentions, Gojyo laissait ses pensées vagabonder au rythme des mâchoires du brun.

Il avait dit qu'il était prostitué de luxe. À l'y croire, cela voulait dire qu'il se permettait de refuser des clients, se faisait payer cher et… Tiens, d'ailleurs, de combien ses employés s'étaient saignés pour lui offrir ça ? Mais d'un autre côté… N'avait-il pas dit que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris de plaisir ? Donc eu de client ? À force de les repousser, et d'être capricieux, fierté et orgueil racial obligent, Hakkai devrait être dans le besoin de temps en temps…Il affirme qu'il est libre, mais l'est-il vraiment ? Les employeurs n'acceptent pas les Catboys et Catgirls dans leur société, et de toute façon, ces derniers ne postulent généralement pas pour être sous la direction de quelqu'un d'autre. Personne ne surplombe ces créatures…Paradoxalement, elles sont souvent dans le besoin…Et si Hakkai…

Des dents plantées soudainement dans la chair sensible de son sexe le fit gasper. Il baissa les yeux sur l'hybride qui le regardait d'un air de défi. Peut-être avait-il eut l'air de penser à autre chose. Ce qui était plus ou moins le cas. Il sourit et ses doigts se refermèrent une seconde fois sur les cheveux foncés, rendus presque noirs à cause de l'eau de la douche.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'apprécie grandement tes…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, un gémissement franchissant ses lèvres à la place. Hakkai avait repris ses mouvements, et emmenait Gojyo de plus en plus près de l'orgasme.

Le PDG se libéra en donnant un violent coup de hanche en avant, tandis que le brun avalait le fruit de sa jouissance.

°°°°

De nouveau allongés sur le lit, Gojyo flattait les flancs nacrés de l'animal, qui s'était paresseusement étendu le long des draps de lin bleu foncés à revers fleuris et colorés, signés Kenzo. Ses yeux verts étaient mi-clos et ses lèvres étirées en un fin sourire repu. Sa longue queue soyeuse ondulait tout aussi paresseusement que son attitude, le bout plus foncé caressant de temps en temps la cuisse nue du roux. Les deux oreilles duveteuse étaient pointées vers l'avant, comme s'il était en train d'écouter attentivement une conversation.

Le coin de la bouche de Gojyo se releva et il se pencha en avant, murmurant au creux du cou du Catboy :

-My god, you're so sexy…

Hakkai eut le même genre de sourire et roula sur le dos, s'étirant exactement de la même façon qu'un chat, les bras étendus au-dessus de sa tête et ses jambes tendues à l'extrême. Gojyo l'observa jusqu'à ce que le brun revienne dans sa position initiale et chuchote :

-Ça va me faire de la peine de vous quitter demain matin, Master… Vous êtes vraiment parfait au lit.

Gojyo eut un petit ricanement et ses doigts glissèrent du flanc jusqu'à la cuisse et titilla la peau à cet endroit. Il avait la gorge sèche. Mais il se devait d'essayer.

-Justement, je me disais…

Hakkai se redressa pour l'écouter, appuyé sur ses coudes et les yeux grands ouverts cette fois-ci. Ses lèvres étaient étirées en un fin sourire satisfait. Gojyo déglutit, et cela était difficile à cause de la constriction de sa gorge. Sa main caressa de façon un peu plus insistante la cuisse du brun, remontant sur sa hanches.

-Que dirais-tu… De rester avec moi ?

Le sourire d'Hakkai se fana aussitôt. Ses oreilles se plaquèrent en arrière et il poussa un grondement rauque.

-Rester avec vous… Pour le reste de mes jours ?

Gojyo retira d'instinct sa main, préférant ne pas prendre le risque de la perdre. Il haussa les épaules, tentant de prendre un air dégagé.

-Oui. Enfin, je veux dire… Tu me plais beaucoup, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te rendre à la rue et aux autres hommes.

À peine avait-il achevé ses paroles qu'un froissement de tissus lui fit lever les yeux. Le Catboy s'était levé et se dirigeait vers la porte de la chambre. Gojyo se redressa, alarmé.

-J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

Le brun le foudroya du regard par-dessus son épaule, et le directeur se recroquevilla sur le lit.

-Jamais, au grand jamais, un Catboy ou une Catgirl ne saurait vivre au crochet de quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se retourna, campé sur ses jambes. Les mains plantées sur les hanches et le regard perçant, il se mit face à Gojyo pour continuer son explication :

-Nous sommes libre, et nous comptons bien le rester. Vous vouliez me garder comme animal de compagnie ? C'est raté. Mes gènes félins ne me rabaissent pas face à vous, et ne vous donne pas le droit de me considérer comme inférieur. En quoi suis-je si différent ?

Il lui tourna le dos et Gojyo se sentit misérable. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme ça, qu'il voyait les choses.

Il se leva rapidement à son tour et dû courir après Hakkai dans les escaliers. Il lui attrapa le poignet et le tira contre lui. L'hybride feula et se retourna afin de porter un coup au roux. Celui-ci l'évita et glissa son bras autour de la taille du brun, le serrant contre lui.

-Attends ! Dit-il avant d'embrasser fiévreusement son cadeau… Ou ex-cadeau… Qu'importe.

L'animal grogna contre sa bouche, apparemment peu envieux de laisser ses lèvres s'ouvrir au baiser. Gojyo se sépara finalement de lui, sans pour autant le laisser s'extirper de ses bras. Il planta son regard dans celui en colère du brun et dit :

-Tu m'as mal compris. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je pensais les choses.

-Ah oui ? Fit le Catboy, sacarstique. Alors comment les voyez-vous ? Ajouta-t-il d'un ton froid, l'œil glacial. Les bras du directeur se resserrèrent autour de lui.

-Je voulais que tu reste avec moi… Comme un amant.

Quelque chose brilla dans le regard du brun. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air curieux.

-Un amant ?

-Oui…Évidemment, tu seras libre, tu pourras sortir, faire ce que tu veux dans la journée, et tu seras à l'abri de la pauvreté : je couvrirai tes besoins, quels qu'ils soient.

Il déglutit. Il avait peu envie de dire ce qu'il allait dire, mais il était aussi prêt à faire cette concession pour que Hakkai reste avec lui.

Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi voulait-il autant que l'hybride reste chez lui ? Pour son esprit, sa grâce, et bien sûr, inutile de se voiler la face, son corps et son appétit sexuel. Mais autre chose…Il voulait le garder, pour lui seul, chez lui, contre lui, toujours, pouvoir passer ses mains dans ces cheveux de soie brune, caresser cette peau de porcelaine, même sans secondes pensées. Comme tout à l'heure sur le lit. Alors oui, il était prêt à faire des concessions.

-Et… Tu pourras même aller voir d'autres hommes s'ils sont à ton goût. Mais… Je voudrais juste que tu reviennes de temps en temps.

Hakkai le fixa longuement, debout sans bouger, sa taille encore réduite à cause du fait qu'il était sur la marche d'escalier inférieure à celle où Gojyo se tenait. Il semblait réfléchir.

Finalement, sa main droite se leva et il effleura la joue du roux.

-Vous tenez tant que ça à ce que je reste ?

Gojyo déglutit encore une fois et hocha brièvement la tête. Hakkai plissa les yeux. Son visage se peignit de tristesse. Gojyo s'en aperçu et murmura :

-Tu n'es pas heureux dans la rue, n'est-ce pas ?...

La main du Catboy quitta sa joue et il baissa les yeux, fixant l'espace vide entre leurs pieds. Gojyo lui releva le visage.

-Alors pourquoi hésites-tu ? Restes. C'est simple. Tu auras tout ce que tu veux, et même plus que ce que tu n'as à présent.

L'hybride le fixa longuement.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Je te le promets. Jamais, au grand jamais, je ne t'ai considéré ou te considérerais comme inférieur.

Il se rapprocha et fut heureux de voir que cette fois, le brun ne résistait pas à son baiser, y répondait plutôt. Ce dernier soupira contre ses lèvres et glissa ses bras autour de son cou.

-Vous êtes différent… Chuchota-t-il, avec presque de la peur dans sa voix.

Gojyo ferma les yeux. Il venait de comprendre le plus grand paradoxe de ces créatures. Elle criaient sur tout les toits qu'elles étaient égales à l'homme, qu'elles faisaient ce qu'elles voulaient, qu'elles étaient libre et fière, pourtant, elles n'étaient pas traitées comme telle, et la société ne leur permettait pas non plus. Les êtres humains dit « normaux » les maltraitaient souvent, et il n'était pas rare qu'un trafic de leur fourrure ou même de prostitution soit démantelé par la police. Les hybrides en étaient contraints de se protéger et de s'enfuir. Sous des dehors arrogants, ils étaient fragiles. Les Cathuman, en vérité, avaient peur des humains.

Alors Gojyo, qui offrait soudainement un gîte et un couvert, de l'attention et du plaisir charnel à qui mieux-mieux, devait effrayer encore plus Hakkai.

Gojyo ressentit cette terreur dans l'étreinte qui se resserra autour de lui et le visage enfoui dans son cou. Ses bras entourèrent à leur tour le corps d'Hakkai et le serra contre lui.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je ne vais pas tirer profit de toi. Je veux juste… Pouvoir t'avoir avec moi le plus longtemps possible…

Hakkai releva la tête et l'éloigna légèrement de celle du roux pour mieux le contempler. Ses yeux semblaient chercher des réponses dans ceux de Gojyo.

-Peut-être que je suis égoïste et que je veux te garder comme animal de compagnie. Ricana Gojyo en donnant une légère pression dans le dos du Catboy pour lui montrer de ne pas le prendre au sérieux.

Hakkai le regarda encore longtemps sans expression visible sur son visage, et le PDG commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Mais il ne dit rien et ne fit rien. Il était en train de passer au détecteur de mensonges.

Finalement, la bouche du brun s'étira en un long sourire, et Gojyo fut frappé, presque choqué de voir ce sourire. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu sur le visage de son cadeau. Il l'avait déjà vu sur le visage d'une mère en voyant son enfant pour la première fois, un homme qui se marie avec l'amour de sa vie, un gosse qui réussit son plus grand rêve, mais jamais sur le visage d'Hakkai. C'en était ahurissant. Et merveilleux en même temps.

C'était un sourire de bonheur.

Les longues mains pâles de l'hybride se glissèrent dans les cheveux flamboyant du directeur d'entreprise et Hakkai se cala contre lui, ronronnant de bonheur. Il ferma les yeux et murmura si bas que Gojyo cru avoir mal entendu :

-Merci…

°°°°

Pour Gojyo, la nuit avait été longue, pleine de baisers et de peau en sueurs, de frottements et de gémissements, et pourtant jamais il ne fut aussi déçu de voir l'aube pointer.

À son réveil, il trouva néanmoins avec plaisir le visage endormi du Catboy à ses côtés. Traversé d'un éclair de panique, il se demande si le brun l'avait prit au sérieux et allait rester avec lui. Tandis qu'il ruminait ces pensées, Hakkai ouvrit les yeux et sourit à son voisin de lit. Gojyo s'émerveilla encore une fois de la beauté de ce sourire, lorsqu'il était sincère. Il leva la main et caressa la joue de l'hybride. Celui-ci s'appuya dans le contact et se mit à ronronner, sa queue caressant en retour le mollet du roux. Ce dernier fut satisfait de cette réaction et commença de longues caresses, partantes de l'épaule jusqu'aux plus bas qu'il pouvait, tout du long du flan du brun, telle la caresse que l'on pourrait donner à un chat étalé sur un lit. Celui-ci referma les yeux et le ronronnement se fit plus fort.

Finalement, il vint se serrer contre le torse du directeur, enfonçant le bout de son nez dans le creux des clavicules. Gojyo sourit et caressa le dos d'Hakkai en de longs mouvements circulaires. Hakkai soupira d'aise et murmura soudain :

-Je n'ai pas envie de partir.

Un soupir échappa ses lèvres après ça. Gojyo baissa les yeux sur lui.

-Alors reste.

Alors Hakkai resta.

Fin

Oh, une fin à l'Anglaise, comme je les appelle (ce genre de fin est assez courante dans les fics anglaises)

Aaaarrrgh, c'est looooooooong ! 15 pages Word ! x.x

Peut-être y aura-t-il des séquelles.

Que je vous explique quelque chose. J'ai un autre projet avec des Catboy, plus long, plus sombre, avec plus de persos, et qui n'aura rien à voir avec celui-ci, la conception même de ces hybrides sera différente !

Et maintenant, review time !


End file.
